


A Best Friend Promise

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Cameos, Friendship, Gen, Hiking, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Series, The Mist Trail, Yosemite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kelsey and Chad take a hiking vacation to Yosemite National Park.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapoeysap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also don't own anything to do with Yogi Bear.
> 
> A/N: There are several cameos from former and future rangers, but I only tagged the ones where Chad and Kelsey have a significant interaction with. I took the prompt as gen, hope that's what you meant! Also tried to sneak two of the pairings you asked for in there, but kept everything vague so it's up to the reader. Hope you enjoy!

Chad pauses when he finds Kelsey sleeping on his bed. He pushes at her shoulder. She opens an eye and peeks at him, before groaning in protest. Chad pushes at her again, “I’m tired.”

Kelsey scoots over and Chad crawls under his covers. He frowns when he has to tug at them to get them over himself and turns on his side. She wraps an arm around him and hooks her chin over his shoulder. “I think my sore muscles have sore muscles.”

“Sorry?” he offers.

“Nope. No sorry. I’m getting better.”

“You are,” he reassures.

“I’m thinking I owe you for this though,” she continues.

Chad makes a noise of interest as he closes his eyes. “You’re not taking me rock climbing. We go rock climbing and a monster will attack.”

“After we win,” Kelsey promises, “we’ll go camping.”

He makes a noise of affirmation, “As long as you remember rock climbing is not my thing.”

“We’ll see.”

Chad manages a noise of disbelief before falling asleep.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

“That’s not camping,” Chad teases as they drive into Yosemite.

Kelsey rolls her eyes and offers, “It’s staying at a KOA in style?”

Chad laughs.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been here.”

“You’re the rock climber,” he reminds.

Kelsey smirks as they start driving through the tunnel. “So the plan is we take pictures at the look out, then spends some time at the visitor’s center. Depending on when we get out of the park we’ll either check in or get some food.”

Chad about to tease her about flirting with the receptionist when they come out of the tunnel and all he can do is stare as Kelsey finds a parking spot. She grins. “I know, right?”

“I’m so glad we both have cameras.”

“So many pictures to take,” she agrees.

Something scuttles near his feet and he frowns at it out of the corner of his eye before he glances at Kelsey. “The squirrels are grey.”

She nods. “Don’t feed them. They’ll Yogi Bear at you, but don’t.”

“Good to know.” He laughs as he stands by the jeep to stare at the array of mountains and greenery in front of them. He shakes his head. “It’s mountains layered on top of mountains on top of mountains. I feel small.”

“Hey, I’m not making you do Half Dome with me this time, so…” Kelsey teases as she bumps him.

He shakes his head. “One crazy rock adventure at a time, okay?”

“One day,” she pushes.

“We’ll see,” he agrees as they move towards a fence of rocks that establishes the perimeter of the parking area they’re in. A van parks next to their jeep and a small family piles out. Chad finds himself grinning as toddler with a mop of black hair stops moving and just stares, jaw dropped. 

He and Kelsey trade their camera back and forth as Kelsey starts telling him different facts about the mountains they’re looking at. He’s half aware of the toddler attempting to climb the fence and not getting anywhere, before the young boy is darting around behind him. Kelsey and he both make an attempt to grab the kid, but he darts out of their way and runs head long right into a small group of people.

“You got him?” Kelsey asks.

Several people look at her, look down at the kid that is now trying to climb the fence near them and then they’re just suddenly dispersing. Kelsey swears softly as they both move towards the kid. Chad manages to get ahold of him first, but the kid just keeps trying to climb the fence. Chad glances back and relaxes slightly when he catches sight of the kid’s mom go from panicked distress to calm as she slows. Chad shakes his head as the kid doesn’t even acknowledge he’s being held onto and is still attempting to find a way up the fence. He wraps his arms firmly around the kid and lifts him to the top of the fence. The kid lets out a noise of delight. 

“I know it’s really pretty,” Chad says as he leans in close, “but you have to keep an eye on your adult okay?”

“Okay,” the kid tells him patting his hand as he continues to look around.

“No one wants you to get hurt,” Chad continues, pointing down so the kid sees how high up they are.

“Okay,” the kid pats his hand again, continuing to take in the mountains before them. When he’s done looking Chad carefully settles him back on the ground and points out where his mom is. She’s leaning down a few feet away with her hands outstretched.

“Stay with your adult,” Chad stresses again.

The kid grins at him before running over to his mom. 

“Thanks!” a man standing near the two says. Chad nods as he and Kelsey head back to the jeep.

“I can’t believe those people just walked away,” Kelsey grumbles.

“I’m surprised you didn’t chew them out.”

“We’re on vacation,” Kelsey reminds.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Chad’s sipping at his mug of tea on the porch of the tiny cabin they’ve rented when Kelsey stumbles out. “We’re late!”

Chad’s raises his eyebrows at her.

“I slept in!” Kelsey elaborates. “You could’ve woken me up. We’re supposed to do the Mist Trail today!”

“We’re on vacation.” Chad reminds.

“But we should already be on the trail!” 

“Do you want to go a different day?” Chad asks.

“No!” Kelsey says before heading back inside. “I’m not having you get intimidated out of this!”

Chad shrugs and goes inside to help make sure their packs are together.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

They stop at the end of a bridge so Kelsey can check their water. Chad gives her an amused grin. “We’ve barely started.”

“Yeah, but this is the last place to get water on the trail. Bathroom break?”

Chad shakes his head. Kelsey nods. 

“I still can’t believe you got our parents to agree to this trip. How did you get our parents to agree to this trip,” a young man in a yellow shirt enthuses as he starts to fill his water bottle.

A dark haired young man in a red shirt wraps an arm around his friend and points to a young blonde woman in a blue shirt. “She’s the persuasive one and I’m the responsible one?”

The blonde rolls her eyes, “Right, Shane. Maybe I’m both the persuasive and responsible one.”

The first young man laughs, “She’s got you there, Dude.”

Chad glances at Kelsey. Her eyes sweep over them and she shrugs before they start walking away.

“Ugh! Dude, this water is gross!”

“I told you to pack plenty of water,” the young woman chides.

Kelsey shakes her head, smiling as they start up the trail. It’s dim with how surrounded by trees they are and there are large rock outcroppings everywhere. Chad stops to take a picture of a large rock that has a medium sized tree resting almost in front of it, but partway on it.

“One question,” Kelsey grins.

Chad turns and smiles as he waits for the punchline, he knows that tone.

“Did the tree stop the rock from falling or did the rock stop the tree from falling?” she questions.

“We may never know.”

“True,” Kelsey agrees as they move on. 

They haven’t gone much further and Chad pauses as he sees a woman on a horse, packed down with supplies, going down a trail to his right. He stares as he realizes that he’s watching a train of horses, five of them all tied together, carrying supplies. He glances at Kelsey.

“That’s the John Muir trail, I’m thinking once we hit Nevada Falls we’ll take it back down so you can see both trails,” Kelsey informs him.

Chad nods his agreement before he comments, “Seems like your kinda thing.”

“I was always more into search and rescue.” Kelsey shrugs. “And rock climbing.”

It isn’t long before the trail turns steep. They pick their way along, climbing up stairs that have been cut into the rock face. Chad can tell Kelsey is keeping to the trail and not trying to find more difficult routes, though if that’s for his sake or the rules of the park he’s unsure. He’s thinking about teasing her about how steep the trail is when a girl with short hair goes bouncing happily down the steps past them. She’s grinning from ear to ear. A young boy, with a yellow cape made from a towel follows, calling out, “Wait for me!”

“I think you mean wait for our mom, Chip,” a girl in a blue tank top walks past, shaking her head.

A young woman, who looks just like the second girl follows. She shakes her head too, calling out, “Vida, don’t go too far ahead!”

“I won’t!” the first girl shouts back.

“Well, I was thinking of saying I think this is really steep and kinda rough, but how it must be a cakewalk for you, but now I kinda feel outdone by a kid.”

Kelsey laughs, “She probably had lunch and rest at the top, plus kid with boundless energy.”

“You don’t?”

Kelsey preens, “Yes, but I’ve only recently learned to channel my boundless energy into a more mature and adult role.”

“Sounds boring,” he manages to deadpan.

“When you do what we do, life is never boring,” she intones.

He laughs, then pauses to take a picture of the people ahead of them on the stairs. He points to the swell of rock next to them, “Wish you were going up that instead of stairs?”

“These stairs are hard enough,” a guy behind them complains. 

“Get a move on then,” a young woman several steps above them complains back at him.

“Yeah, Rocky, listen to Aisha,” the man standing near the woman mock complains, with a grin.

“Yeah Rocky, listen to Adam,” Aisha echoes.

“When’s lunch?” Rocky asks.

“We haven’t even made it to Vernal Falls yet and you’re already thinking with your stomach?” Aisha points out.

Adam says something to his friend that Chad can’t make out and she starts to unzip his pack.

“Kat would so back me right now,” Rocky mutters under his breath.

Adam takes the peach Aisha got for him while she zips up his pack, “Think you can eat this and walk up some stairs?”

“You mean climb up,” Rocky corrects as he very carefully makes his way around them.

“Come on,” Aisha encourages. “I really don’t want to take this back down in the dark.”

“Yeah,” Adam agrees. “Not into that idea.”

“Besides,” Aisha points out as Rocky reaches them. “Kat is on vacation with Tanya.”

Adam nods.

“Good point,” Rocky say as he takes the offered peach and the trio start out again discussing the merits of different vacation spots.

Chad feels like cheering when he sees the waterfall. He slightly enamored with the pool at the bottom where he can see several people using a rock to jump off of. He pauses to take a picture of a rainbow at the bottom of the falls. Kelsey is taking a picture of a family for them, then the family takes a picture of the two of them. They climb more stairs carved into the rock, this time lined with a railing. Chad pauses to take pictures. “I can’t believe how green it is.”

“It’s gorgeous.” Kelsey agrees. 

Chad pauses for more pictures when they reach the top of the falls, enjoying the sound of the water rushing down the rocks before spilling over the edge. They meander there way over to a large lake were people are swimming and splashing around. Several people are using a large white rock face as a slide. Chad pauses, “I don’t know if I want to gush about how green the water looks or point out all the no swimming signs.”

“And don’t feed the squirrels,” Kelsey reminds as she bumps his shoulder and points out a food wrapper that several squirrels are eating off of. Several other people are scattered around eating lunch. They find a free space as they discuss doing the same, before they take off their packs and pull out their lunches.

Chad’s halfway through his sandwich as he and Kelsey are discussing the variety of languages they’ve heard people speaking while on the trail when Kelsey pauses to call out, “Hey, Rocky, that squirrel’s about to get in your pack.”

Rocky grabs up his pack as he shoos the squirrel away. He pauses to look at them, “Do I know you?”

“They heard us talking to you earlier,” Aisha points out.

“No, that’s not it,” Rocky shakes his head.

Adam leans in and whispers something at him, Rocky nods before going back to his sandwich. Chad breathes a sigh of relief, so far no one had seemed to realized they were Power Rangers, though maybe people were now more enamored with the team in Silver Hills.

“Restroom break,” Kelsey tells him as she points at several outhouses on top of a hill. Chad nods and goes back to his sandwich. He’s enjoying watching the people play in the water when he feels something nudge his boot. He glances down as a squirrel nudges his boot again and then looks at him expectantly. Chad contemplates his last bite of sandwich and then shakes his head as he finishes it. The squirrel gets distracted by fruit that lands near them. 

When Kelsey joins him again she asks, “How do your feet feel?”

“Good?” Chad frowns.

“No aching or warm spots?”

“No, these boots are kinda awesome,” Chad points out.

Kelsey regards him for a moment, “I just don’t want you to end up with blisters.”

“Hey, I got the special socks too,” Chad reminds. “You told me what to get for hiking and I did.”

“Because I’m awesome.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

She shakes her head, “I thought I’d find you in Emerald Lake and never get you out.”

“I resisted the urge,” Chad tells her.

“Cause I’d never get you out and then we’d never make it to Nevada Falls.” Kelsey crosses her arms.

“Exactly.”

With a nod at each other they start back towards the trail. There are still many people on the trail, a steady stream of them, half going up one side and the other half going down the other, but it doesn’t seem as congested as the climb to Vernal Falls. There aren’t any railings anymore and Chad becomes concerned when he realizes that several people are starting and stopping, taking quick breaks here and there. Kelsey indicates a shady spot and they take a moment to catch there breath. He answers Kelsey’s questions as she checks him over. “How’s your water?”

“I haven’t even started on the water bottles yet,” he tells her.

“Keep drinking, okay?”

“I’m not about to get dehydrated.” 

“Well, your half fish some days so I worry,” she grins before she turns to the people near them, a couple and a young boy, “You guys got enough water?”

“Why is he half fish?” the boy asks.

“Antonio,” one of the women chides.

“It’s okay,” Chad reassures. “Mostly because once I get in the water I don’t want to get out.”

“I love fishing,” Antonio tells him. “It’s one of my favorite things.”

“He’d do it all day if we let him,” the other woman says.

“I know how to cook them too.”

Chad can’t help but grin back at the proud of himself smile on Antonio’s face. “Good for you.”

The woman begin to check their water and Antonio’s before they reassure Kelsey that they’re fine. The two of them say their goodbyes and start back up the trail. Kelsey tells him, “Breaks are good, if someone looks winded though, give them a once over and make sure they still have water. Some people don’t pack enough, even though there are guidelines at the bottom. They think they’ll be another place to fill up and then there isn’t.”

Chad agrees. 

Its slow going, they take breaks occasionally, striking up brief conversations with people around them, before continuing on. Chad breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the water fall. Kelsey reassures him it’s still a ways to the stop. 

“But the goal is in sight,” Chad tells her.

“True, and then we rest before heading back down.”

Chad laughs. “Yes, all this work again.”

Kelsey shrugs, “The John Muir isn’t as steep. It’s a series of switchbacks.”

“So why aren’t we taking that up?”

“Because then I’d make you take this down?” Kelsey answers, “Besides its more fun going up this way.”

“Fun for you.”

Kelsey mocks pouts at him, “Admit you’re having fun.”

“I’d be having more fun if I wasn’t worried about taking a wrong step and falling hallway down a mountain.”

“Be careful then.”

Chad rolls his eyes as they reach a flat area that fans out into a stony area and a large river that’s flowing over the mountain. People are swimming there too. Chad wets his lips, he’s warm and sweating and that looks so refreshing. “Why is it no swimming?”

“You could go over the falls.”

“Yeah, that would be bad,” Chad agrees as they make their way down to a bridge that goes over the water. They pause in the middle and Chad’s breath catches. The water flows in rough waves over the mountain, lines by several outcroppings of rocks. There are a few shrubs and trees near them, but beyond the falls are several lush green mountains. He’s not sure he’s ever seen the sky look so blue. Chad takes several pictures, sure that the film won’t do the colors justice.

“So?” Kelsey asks.

“Worth it, so totally worth it. How high up are we?”

“Five hundred and ninety four feet.”

“It’s amazing,” he manages. 

“And?” she prompts.

“Okay, maybe rock climbing could be a thing you might get me into.”

He glances over and raises his eyebrows. She narrows her eyes.

“It’s gotta work out better than you trying to teach me to talk to girls?”

She laughs as Chad takes several pictures of her. She retaliates by bringing her camera up. 

“Do you two want a picture together?”

Chad looks down and smiles, “Hi Antonio.”

“Hi.”

“Sure,” Kelsey says after she’s confirmed where his parents are. She pauses to show him how to work the camera. Antonio watches her and what she’s teaching him closely before standing. Chad pokes her in the ribs when she throws an arm around him. 

“Hey, the nice kid is trying to take our picture. The least you could be is grateful.” Kelsey mocks.

“You didn’t sound the least bit serious when you said that,” Chad smiles as he wraps his arm around her as Antonio takes a few pictures of them. Kelsey says she’s going to see if the two woman he’s with want pictures taken for them, while Chad crouches down to retrieve the camera.

Antonio regards him for a moment before whispering, “Want me to tell you a secret?”

Chad nods.

“I’m going to be a Power Ranger too.”

“Yeah?” Chad asks.

Antonio nods with a serious look.

“How old are you?”

“Eight.”

“Practice okay, every day if you can,” Chad advises.

“I try. You believe me?”

“I’d hope that when you’re old enough we won’t need rangers,” Chad tells him, “but I think you’d do a great job if we do.”

Antonio’s grin lights up his whole face, “I made a promise to my best friend, that we’d be rangers together.”

Chad nods. “Those are the best promises, ones you can do with your best friend. I promised Kelsey I’d go camping with her and now here we are and the view is totally worth the climb.”

Antonio looks past him, across the falls, and echoes, “Totally worth it.”


End file.
